The Cosmic Disturbance Indication
by artcmisia
Summary: {Pt.I of TCDI Series} Evee always believed she was different... if the word 'freak' was anything to go by. Sitting in for her old friend one night, chasing after another 'wild goose chase' just might enforce the term 'freak'. Though if this supposed god of thunder is as much a gentleman as he is insanely gorgeous, then she can't complain. (ThorOC/ Rated for Lang&Fantasy Violence)
1. Prologue

_**an** : hey guys! soo some of you might remember me by my Tolkien fics, and if you don't remember or know me, hello! just a note, I've never written a Marvel fic before, so this is my first one... please keep your flames to yourselves, and if you don't like don't read. now that that's all in order, please keep your hands and feet inside the fic at all times and enjoy!_

 _ **disclaimer** :_ _I don't own Marvel or Thor and its characters; Evelyn "Evee" Davies belongs to me._

* * *

 _{ **Prologue** } Magnetic_

* * *

What had seemed to be a quiet night turned into such a blur; frankly she wasn't sure how the tides had changed so suddenly.

Keeping her eyes trained on the tail of the anomaly that streaked down to hit the dry desert, she steered the large van in that direction at top-speed, her right foot nearly glued to the floor of the vehicle. "Hang on to something!"

"Cripes, you'll crash the damn van into whatever the hell that was, Evee!" Her assistant, and back-seat driver, cried as she clung to the back of the passenger seat's headrest for dear life.

Bringing the van to a skidding halt only feet away from the anomaly that had been ejected from the dark heavens, the gears gave a vain and shrill screech as the trio of passengers vacated the van with the driver in the lead.

Her brown boots led her to the odd formation in the dry grass of the vacant land, and the brunette looked from the circular design burned into the ground to the one who'd caused it, only to see it was a man. She almost stopped running when seeing him sprawled on the ground, but she rushed to his side when seeing he wasn't getting up soon. Dropping to her knees at his left as the bright headlights of the van illuminated both her shadow and the man that she hoped to God wasn't dead, her green eyes searched his scruffy face to see his brow give a twitch or two. "Please don't be dead… Come on, wake up." She urged, hearing her companions near them from behind.

* * *

 _{(Now this may seem odd, but why don't we go back a little bit in time to see how this unexpected meet started…)}_

* * *

Her left shoulder ached.

Little jolts of pain that felt akin to electricity had been rolling down her spine from her shoulder for the last few months. This happened once or twice a year and had been occurring for as long as she could remember, and to this day she couldn't fathom why.

Her mother had offhandedly said it was the birthmark on her shoulder that was the source of her griping.

She still believed she was only joking; the birthmark was odd for something that should occur in nature, as it was in the shape of an arrow with the arrowhead pointed in a vertically diagonal direction.

But she pushed this minor affliction aside for now, knowing and hoping it would go away as it usually did; she shouldered the bag containing her clothes, and feigned a smile when her friend turned to her from making sure she had everything she would need for her trip.

"You're sure you're up for this?" The brunette asked; between both women, she had always believed she was prettiest, and from their recent emails, more susceptible to finding someone. Her brown eyes took on a knowing light even as her brow furrowed a little. "Evee, I can always cancel my trip…" She began.

Blinking once, the second brunette shook her head and smiled wider in assurance with a mildly exasperated light in her green eyes. "Cripes, Janie, I'll be fine! I know what to do, okay? Try and cool your jets, eesh…" She handed the clothing bag to her friend, keeping the smile in place. "I won't screw it up, honest… Now go on, or you'll miss your flight fretting over my capability of keeping this ship afloat." She promised.

Jane rolled her eyes on reflex at having her friend's assurance be so nonchalant, "Don't blow anything up, okay?" She chuckled, taking the bag and embracing her friend. "You're a lifesaver, Evee. I'll call as soon as the plane lands in London." Both women shared a smile before she turned to board the bus headed for Phoenix.

Evelyn waved after her as she watched the bus depart and take off down the main street of Puente Antiguo, before she exhaled a bit, and turned to retreat to their ' _headquarters_ '.

At twenty-four years old, Evelyn Davies was technically average. If you didn't consider her Bachelor's degree in Astrophysics and PhD in Etymology, and other little quirks, that is. She took temp jobs more as a means to keep herself above water with her survival than on a whim, and so most of her time was free for her to do whatever struck her fancy; such as flying from her apartment in London to the ' _teeny-tiny speck of a town_ ' Puente Antiguo in New Mexico to sit in for her childhood friend.  
 _  
Honestly, one lab experiment gone awry and she frets like a hen_ , she thought. It had only been a clumsy mistake anyone would've made, and it was in high school for God's sake. Frankly she was still surprised Jane had remembered it… Though she had every right to remember it, she mused, given it was their class chemistry project.

Evelyn looked at the abandoned salon that had been fortified as Jane's work base, and she glanced up at the clear skies above them. _Hopefully I don't screw it up_ , she thought with a vain plea to God.

She really hated that her shoulder still ached like hell.

* * *

 _ **an** :_ _it's not much i know, but i hope you guys found it interesting! feel free to review, i don't bite. (:_  
 _[ **preview of ch.1** : ' **Is It Thursday Already** '?  
_  
 _"No… well yeah, but they're dilating; he's among the living." Evelyn stated, and a smile of relief began to show on her fair face. "Good signs." She mused.]_


	2. Is It Thursday Already?

_{ **Ch.1** } Is It Thursday Already?_

* * *

 _Damn, her shoulder was killing her_.

Evelyn shoved the waves of pain that rolled down her back and made goose pimples appear on her arms away as that wasn't her main problem at the moment as she gently patted the man's scruffy cheeks with her palms, looking up from the unconscious man before her to her companions. "Get the first aid kit!" She declared, seeing her bespectacled assistant do so as she looked down again at the man. From what she could tell by the lights of the van, he was blonde and he was rather striking… _Very_ striking. Almost inhumanly so. "Where the hell did he come from?" She muttered aloud.

"Legally, I'm pretty sure that was all on you," Darcy said as she returned shortly with the box colored white with a red cross on the front, skidding to a halt when seeing the man was beginning to rouse, blinking once. "Wow… does he need CPR? Because I can give him CPR…" She asked.

Evelyn resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her words, looking at the man again as she drew her hands back to see his brow crinkle and his eyes begin to open; her own green eyes widened in brief surprise, and his blue eyes –which were a shade of blue somewhere near electric and ocean-deep if she had to describe them—lifted to blearily stare into her hunter green orbs. "His eyes…" She began quietly.

"Are beautiful, obviously." Darcy completed.

"No… well yeah, but they're dilating; he's among the living." Evelyn stated, and a smile of relief began to show on her fair face. "Good signs." She mused.

"We still need to get him to a hospital," Erik reminded the girls, earning a nod from their driver as she drew away a little from the man's side.

"What'll we do about the readings from the storm, though?" Evelyn demanded as she looked at their technical supervisor, knowing Jane would've been first to get a reading on the freak storm that had brought their new visitor to earth… That was the only explanation, wasn't it?

Jane would kill her if she didn't keep true to her word.

Erik shot a look at her, "Evelyn, be realistic; this man obviously needs help more than Jane would need the readings." He returned.

"Right…" Frowning slightly in confliction, Evelyn nearly jumped when the stabbing pain in her shoulder returned full-force; coincidentally, the blonde man also was getting to his feet, and she drew away to give him space, being helped to her feet by Erik.

The stranger staggered to his feet and briefly surprised the brunette woman when his eyes, that had once been bleary and now were focusing on his new surroundings, fell on her now and again between hard blinks as he tried to get his mind to focus.

If she did not know better, and if the voracious stabs of pain that radiated up and down her spine didn't demand the attention of her subconscious, it felt as if a spark of intangible electricity had somehow occurred between their stares, between his striking blue orbs and her oddly curious hunter green orbs… But on reflex, she looked away as her dominant hand lifted to grip her throbbing shoulder.

"Hammer…" The stranger spoke then, seeming to recall he was missing something that had been a part of him, his voice in close approximation to a rumbled command than a request.

"Yeah, we can tell you're pretty hammered, dude," Darcy commented rather flippantly from her place closer to the van, having been glancing between the strikingly handsome weirdo and her friend.

Evelyn looked away to the burned design etched into the dry grass where their friend had landed, and she fumbled slightly with taking the pocket flash light out of her jean pocket to shine its light on the circle. "Blimey… Erik, check this out." She mumbled a curse when, much to her luck, a soft breeze began and started to touch on the runes. "Janie's gonna kill me…" As much as her loyalty towards her old friend demanded she immediately begin to collect samples of the odd runes and such, rationality plus Erik's warning regarding their friend sent the first notion reeling to the back of her mind.

"Father!" The blonde stranger called, making her jump again, and the trio looked to see he was glaring up at the dark heavens above their blue planet, "Heimdall; open the Bifrost! I know you can hear me!" He shouted.  
 _  
Maybe he_ _ **is**_ _a nutter after all_ , Evelyn thought as she had shaken off her surprise by now, frowning again as she flashed the flashlight's light at him. "Methinks you're right about him being plastered, Darce…" She commented. She stiffened when the blonde then turned on them, his eyes finding hers with ease. _Oh boy_.

"You! What world is this!?" The blonde man demanded as he strode closer, and as he did so, the pain in her shoulder intensified, forcing her to visibly flinch.

"It's fine, my friend," Erik stepped in to placate the obviously-pissed blonde, causing Evelyn to draw back again near Darcy. "We're going to get you some help…" He said as he reached to touch the man's shoulder in a calming manner though his effort was for naught as the stranger shoved his hand away brusquely, apparently in no mood whatsoever for help.

"Tell me where I am!" The blonde snapped as he took another step closer, his blue eyes looking from the older man's eyes to the two women behind him, namely the one who he had first seen when he'd awakened.

"Erik, give him some space…" Evelyn urged, her voice surprisingly calm even as green was held in blue again.

"You're in the desert, outside of Puente Antiguo," Erik answered the blonde, although the confusion in the other's blue stare didn't waver and only strengthened.

"What realm; Alfheim, Nornheim?" The stranger rumbled.

"New Mexico, United States." Evelyn chose to answer, her back straightening despite the pain from her shoulder when his striking blue glare fell on her again. Noting movement near her, she looked away to see Darcy had withdrawn a rectangular remote-of-sorts from her bag… "Darcy…?" She began, although it was too late as now the stranger had noted the small defensive mechanism.

"How dare you threaten Thor with such a puny…?" The stranger began to demand in renewed anger before Darcy's Taser sent enough shock through his strong body to make him drop.

Evelyn felt her brow twitch as she ran a hand through her wavy hair drawn into a ponytail. "That one was _definitely_ on you, Darcy." Great, just great.

Yes, Jane was going to kill her… She just knew it.

* * *

Having let Erik drive to the county hospital, Evelyn kept a hand on her shoulder as she watched the hospital workers carry their unconscious friend past the entrance of the ER into the deeper recesses of the white halls. She blew strands of hair from her brow that had come free of her ponytail.

"Miss?" The receptionist behind the glass window of the front desk beckoned, pulling her attention away and back to the woman's kind brown eyes. "You left a space blank on these papers… What is the patient's name?" She asked.

Wracking her brain for the mention of the man's name, Evelyn replied, "I believe he called himself Thor, mum. Sorry." She smiled weakly before earning a shrug from the woman, and she drew away to meet Darcy who had been sitting in the small lobby near the front desk.

Darcy looked up from having been texting as Evelyn plopped down into the cushioned chair next to hers, and she offered, "Jane called twice while they were carrying him inside on the gurney."

Evelyn groaned and lifted a hand to pull her hair free of the ponytail, lowering her hand only to pinch the bridge of her nose between two fingers. "Damn… Please tell me you talked to her?" She vainly prayed it so; Darcy was Jane's assistant, but she and Evelyn had seemed to hit it off well enough when meeting a few years back.

"Nope, she's all yours." Just her luck; Darcy gave a light pat on the older girl's good shoulder as she watched her step away to near the entrance of the lobby with her phone on hand.

"Bloody hell, can't do anything right today…" Evelyn grumbled under her breath as she had dialed Jane's number, keeping the phone near her left ear as she heard the dial tone sound once… twice…

" _Evee, is that you?_ " Jane's voice asked on the other line.

Evelyn smiled even though she knew she couldn't see it, "Hey Janie, sorry for not calling back; sorta misplaced my phone when Darce and I went to grab a bite to eat earlier." Just lie, lie and pray to God she'll take the bait.

" _You sound tired, did something happen? How did things go tonight?_ " Just keep lying… Cry about it later.

"No, just jetlag. Nothing out of the ordinary; skies were clear tonight, and I'm sure Sirius was up there…" Evelyn faked a yawn, "Janie, it's kinda late, and I'm beat…" She hated lying through her teeth, but it was either have Jane maim her as soon as her plane touched down in Phoenix or keep the status-quo.

Jane seemed to nod on the other line, " _Right, suppose it's best you get some sleep. Give a hug to Erik and Darcy for me… I'll see you, Evee_." She said, causing the other woman to silently exhale in relief.

"'Kay, night Jane…"

" _And Evee?_ "

"Mm?"

" _I'm glad you're there. G'night_."

Ending the call on her end of the line, Evelyn locked her phone and exhaled in further relief, thanking God, before she shuffled to sit with Darcy again.

"You know I should get paid double for your grand master scheme, Evee…" Darcy began when she plopped down in the same chair she had abandoned.

Evelyn shot a look at her. "Like hell; you're the one who Tasered the poor bloke, it's your pay that should be docked." She reminded, having been holding her shoulder again.

Darcy made a face, "So you and the blonde weirdo…"

"There's nothing… Besides, I'm starting to think you were right about him being plastered." Ignoring the sensation of heat slightly coloring her cheeks when seeing she had been under observation, she looked down at her phone's dark screen.

"Obviously, yeah." She nodded slightly, noting the other woman had been holding her shoulder, and she frowned slightly, "What's up with your shoulder?" She asked.

"It's been hurting off and on, but for some reason it was worse tonight." Now that she thought on it, her shoulder had never hurt as much as it had, when she met Thor… She frowned and unlocked her phone and opened the browser, starting to type. "You're gonna be paid double for tonight, _and_ for helping me keep Thor a secret from Jane… If she knew I technically screwed up, I'd be dead." She added.

"Sounds fair… Wait, I thought you were gonna just drop him off here, that's what Erik said we were going to do, Evee." Darcy frowned again and looked at her.

Evelyn paused in scrolling through the browser's search results when typing in Norse Gods, looking at her friend. "One, Erik isn't my boss, just a watchful eye while Jane is away in London, and two, there's something about this guy that just… For some reason I get the feeling that Thor is important to what happened tonight." She mused, letting her eyes drop to the phone screen again.

"Well obviously he _is_ important." Darcy agreed, raising a brow and looking at her, "I thought you said there was nothing between you two." She smirked slightly when seeing her ears turn pink.

"I'd hope there isn't." Both women looked up as Erik came to get them, and the older man looked from Darcy to Evelyn to see the latter didn't appear ready to leave. "I'm sure he'll be fine now that he's in better care." He added.

"I'm staying. Darcy and I talked, and besides, this is something Jane would've done. Probably." Evelyn nodded, locking her phone as she looked at their supervisor.

"He's better off not knowing anything about us, Evelyn, about how we just found him in the middle of the desert. Now I can't tell you what to do because you're an adult, and you're not Jane, but believe me when I say this man is best left alone." Erik frowned, folding his arms at his chest.

Evelyn made a face and also folded her arms. "There's something about him that I believe is important to the… off feeling, I've been having since I left London, Erik. I'm sorry, but I really feel that I should stick around." When seeing the exasperated look beginning to show in his green eyes, she smiled sheepishly. "I'll catch you two later, okay? I'll be fine, really." Erik didn't know about her ' _little quirks'_ , so he didn't know that she could definitely take care of herself if worse came to worse.

Darcy recognized the other woman's resolve to stay and she smiled wryly, straightening from her chair. "See you later, then, Evee."

Erik held the brunette's green stare a moment longer before he reluctantly complied and nodded his head. "You know where to find us if anything happens." He reminded, turning to leave her be with Darcy at his side.

Evelyn watched her companions leave the lobby and she blew strands of hair from her brow, abandoning her chair in favor of the cushioned loveseat-like chair near the right-hand wall, sitting down with a sigh.

Her shoulder's aching had calmed at this point, and for a moment she believed the episode was over… she hoped at least. Pulling her phone out again, she unlocked it and scrolled down the web page to skim through the words showing in black. ' _Thor, the god of thunder and son of Odin and Frigga… According to Norse Mythology_ ….' She didn't know when but her eyelids began to grow heavy with sleep, and soon she had curled into a ball with her left side against the back of the chair, her eyes closed as she dozed.

* * *

 _ **an** : well it's not much, i know, but hey it's a start right? again, no flames, guys... thanks for the views and especially thanks to Esta2000 for the first review! and with that, i'll let you read and feel free to review. (:_  
 _[ **preview of ch.2** : ' **That's Some Mighty Hullaballoo** '_

 _"Didn't your mum teach you manners growing up? You don't smash mugs that don't belong to you!" Evelyn scolded, scowling at Thor.]_


	3. That's Some Mighty Hullaballoo

_{Ch.2} **That's Some Mighty Hullaballoo**_

* * *

' _ **Freak**_ _!'_

 _Many voices laughed as the black-haired girl ran from the voices with bits of school lunch in her hair and clothes, tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued running…_

' _ **Athena**_ _…'_

 _She was running, but instead of in fear she was running for the sheer adrenaline that hunting came with, the underbrush of dark green making a way for her swift feet, and the huntress could see a break in the wood's trees in the distance. Spurred by that, she willed her feet to go faster, now hearing the baying of hounds at her back._

' _ **Athena**_ _!'_

The brunette woman's eyes flew open as the pain in her shoulder yanked her from the dream, hunter green orbs wide as they focused on her surroundings. She slowly calmed as she recognized she was still in the hospital lobby that she had fallen asleep in hours ago, but for the throbbing pain in her shoulder that stabbed at her with a renewed vengeance, her calmness was gone and she gripped her shoulder again.

"Damn…" She muttered, looking up when seeing movement near the front desk, her sharp eyes focusing on a head of blonde hair that snuck past the receptionist who was busy looking up something on her computer. She grabbed her phone and pocketed it as the blonde man from the night before risked what feet remained between he and the exit and booked it outside, and she rushed after him at top speed. She didn't need to run so far, however, as he had stopped short of looking at the sleepy street before him and seemed to wonder where he was… Unfortunately, fate chose to play with her as she ran face-first into his back.

"Ow!" Evelyn stumbled back as her nose throbbed, adding to the pain that was already circulating from her shoulder, and she rubbed her nose gingerly. Fate was not being kind to her today… She looked up when the throbbing in her nose faded to meet the blonde's striking blue stare. She ignored the urge to blush and stammer at seeing him properly since they had met the night prior, and she chose to speak, not entirely trusting her mouth to betray her, "Ah-um, hello… I don't suppose you remember me?"

"You are friends with the woman who used that odd machine on me, in the desert." Well, he wasn't as hammered as she believed him to be. That was a good sign. He looked away from her to the blue sky above them, the bright sun, and it clicked. "This is Earth, is it not?" He asked.

"Third planet from the sun, yes," she nodded, raising a brow as the thought of what she had read the night prior resurfaced; no, it wasn't possible… It couldn't be. But then how else could she explain the odd dream she'd had, and her shoulder's pain? She looked at the doors of the hospital and knew it was only logical that he had snuck out of there before the nurses knocked him out again. He needed to get away before questions were asked. "Thor, wasn't it? If you intend to escape from the hospital, then I have a suggestion." Evelyn proposed, watching his blue eyes look on her again.

Thor's brow crinkled slightly with a measure of suspicion, "What is it?"

* * *

"You're insane."

"Do you _want_ to get paid or _not?_ "

Darcy shot a look at her friend.

As she had promised, Evelyn had returned to the shop, and much to Erik's dismay, she had brought Thor with her. Not that Darcy minded; now that it was daylight, she had a better look at the ' _strange blonde weirdo_ ' they had injured the night prior.

If this dude looked gorgeous in the light of headlights, then _damn_ he was fine in the sunlight.

Evelyn herself couldn't disagree with Darcy's ogling of their ' _friend'_ , elated that Jane had had a pair of men's jeans lying about for him to wear; she half-wondered if they were from one of her exes. Though when seeing he had yet to find a shirt, she stepped away from Darcy's side to rifle through the closet-of-sorts Jane had, finding relief when locating a dark navy tee. At seeing the name tag on the front that said ' _ **Donald** '_, she yanked the tag off and proceeded to toss it at Thor. "Here, this should work." She smiled slightly in mild sheepishness as he nodded and gave a brief smile of thanks in return before slipping it on. Her eyes lingered on his well-built torso before she coughed and shuffled away.

Darcy shot a knowing look at her, " _You_ , my friend, have it _bad_." She teased.

"Shut up." Evelyn grumbled, stomping away to grab an ice pack from the small kitchen's refrigerator to put on her shoulder. It hadn't been hurting as much, but now that she had located her suitcase and had changed into a gray sleeveless graphic top and black leggings, she had much better access to her shoulder.

"Evelyn, a word please?" Erik said as he located her from having been looking over their findings near the computers. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"Nothing, just an old archery injury." Evelyn shook her head, facing him with a hand on the ice pack gently held to her shoulder. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Where to start… I understand you were concerned, but to bring him _here?_ This man might be dangerous, Evelyn. Bifrost, Heimdall, Thor… Those're words, names that I've heard before, _names from myth_ for God's sake." Erik stated, perking her ears.

"Norse Mythology, I know. I _do_ have a PhD in Etymology… Look, I know you think I'm mental for this, but I honestly think he can tell me why things have been acting strange lately." At seeing the hard look still on his face, Evelyn exhaled and elaborated, "I… Well, it's a bit of an odd thing to tell…" She began.

"Oi, Evee, we're headed into town for breakfast, you wanna come?" Both looked at Darcy as she poked her head into the kitchen.

" _'We'?"_ Erik echoed.

"Thor and I." Darcy elaborated, nodding at the blonde she had helped find a tan jacket to wear for the morning's chill they would face.

Evelyn shook her head and put the ice pack away, "Yes, that sounds like an idea." She closed the fridge door and shrugged past Erik to join her friend, pulling a blue flannel shirt from the nearby kitchen table chair and shrugging it on along with her purse.

Air, that's what she needed… Air.

* * *

 _Cripes_ , Darcy wasn't kidding when she said he had wolfed down a whole box of Pop-Tarts… Shaking her head slightly, Evelyn stabbed her fork into the small stack of pancakes and began cutting at them and dividing them into fourths.

Compared to Thor, she ate just as much if she didn't keep her head… Which occurred a lot while she had been growing up.

"Eesh, you two look like you're in an eating contest!" Darcy commented as she looked at her friend who was already done with half of her pancakes and had begun to eat the scrambled eggs she had ordered.

Thor's ears pricked and Evelyn blinked as they looked at each other for a second before the latter swallowed on the bit of egg she had been chewing, and shot a look at her friend. Thor had been rather surprised the only one who was eating with him was Evelyn; both Darcy and Erik had chosen to drink coffee instead of join them. A bit odd, though he believed mortals were, ever since he had arrived on Earth not twenty-four hours ago, odd either way.

"Forgive me for not behaving like Jane then; besides, I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon." Evelyn defended, taking a sip of her apple juice. The fact that Darcy had been teasing her about the attraction between she and the supposed blonde-haired god seated before her still had her ears turning pink, and for that she chose not to indulge her fantasy. She shook her head slightly and started to finish her pancakes when noting Thor had lifted the mug of black coffee before him and drank it in basically one gulp, leaving her to raise both brows in mild surprise.

"This drink, I like it." Thor said with an approving smile.

Darcy smiled, "It's great, right? Isabela makes the best coffee in town."

Evelyn flinched slightly when he nodded and proceeded to chuck the mug down so it shattered as soon as it hit the floor.

"Another!" Thor commanded, his words and action earning a few reproving looks and glares from the other people seated in the diner.

"Sorry, mum! Won't happen again, honest." Evelyn sent a sheepish smile at the owner who was one of the glaring onlookers; exhaling, she lowered her fork and looked at Thor. "Didn't your mum teach you manners growing up? You don't smash mugs that don't belong to you, Thor." She scolded, scowling at him.

Thor's approving smile fell with some confusion in his eyes as he noted she was disappointed and rather irked with his behavior, and he shrugged slightly as he replied, "It was delicious, and I want another."

"Then _ask_ , don't command." Evelyn stated as she held his blue eyes in her piercing green. "The key is to be nice, respectable." _Can't always get your way_ , she silently added. He had carried himself in a rather regal manner since they had properly met, and she half-expected him to behave like a spoiled child.

But he surprised her.

"I mean no disrespect." Thor said, making her ears perk.

Evelyn held his stare again to see there was sincerity in his blue eyes, and her ears burned slightly at recognizing he had not only surprised her but that she was feeding to Darcy's hypothesis… She nodded slightly and picked at her eggs with her fork. "Thank you. Just promise you won't destroy more property, yeah?" She looked up again to meet his stare.

He made a note to ask about her accent as he noticed she didn't speak like those around them, but he complied when seeing the imploring light in her green stare. "You have my word." He replied.

Her face brightened with a smile, and while it was small it was sincere, and she nodded slightly. "Good." She lowered her gaze rather sheepishly to take a sudden interest in her food, continuing with finishing her meal.

Thor looked away to notice a small group of men had entered the diner and proceeded to crowd around the counter where Isabela was at, talking quietly. He began to return his attention to the copious amount of food on his plate when one of the men, who had seemed to have had a bit too much to drink, commented loudly, "You missed the excitement down at the crater!"

"What crater?" Isabela wondered blandly, disinterested.

"They're saying some sort of satellite crashed in the desert," Another of the group shrugged.

The third member of the group added, "We were having a good time with it too, until the Feds showed up and chased us out."

Evelyn's ears pricked, as she had also been listening, and she looked at the men as she asked, "Sorry, but you said there's a satellite out there?" It wasn't possible, was it? Did another anomaly fall to earth the same night Thor had come?

"Yep, they claimed it's radioactive; for all I know, I've gone sterile!" The drunk man gasped at that.

Thor shook his head slightly as his attention returned fully to the food before him, and Evelyn reluctantly followed suit.

Darcy laughed slightly, "This is definitely going on Facebook… Smile!" She said as she drew her phone out to take a picture of Thor. When seeing the device she held wasn't the same one that had injured him, Thor smiled as she took his picture.

Evelyn smiled wryly at them, noting Thor had glanced at her before returning to his food; their gazes held for a second before she ducked her head and took a generous sip of her juice.

"What'd the satellite look like, exactly?" Erik chose to ask, looking at the men.

The drunk answered, "I don't know much about satellites, but it was pretty damn heavy… _Nobody_ could lift it."

Thor's attention was fully drawn to the men when hearing the description of the ' _satellite'_ , and he quickly shot up to his feet, swallowing the last of his food as he got up.

Evelyn nearly straightened up when he had jumped to his feet so suddenly, and she took another gulp of juice as he grabbed the drunk's arm and demanded where he had seen the satellite.

The man shrugged, still in his drink, "Twelve miles west of here, give or take."

Thor grinned in relief and patted his shoulder before drawing away to exit the diner and leave his food behind.

Evelyn grumbled a curse and quickly picked up her purse to race after him, leaving Erik and Darcy at her heels. "Thor, hang on!" She said, nearly skidding to a halt when he stopped at hearing her voice as he had begun to cross from one curb to another of the street. "Where're you going?" She asked.

"Twelve miles west of here," Thor replied as he turned in said direction, knowing the ' _satellite'_ had to be his hammer. He just knew it.

"To get the satellite. Don't tell me you believe it belongs to you…?" She frowned slightly.

"It isn't what they say it is, and yes, it does belong to me." He stated, looking at her to see some surprise in her eyes and something else. Remorse perhaps?

Evelyn frowned again, but with concern, "If the government has sent people to drive away the locals, then it's obviously not going to be easy to retrieve. It's a risky idea." She reasoned.

Thor raised a brow as, while he had expected her to continue with questions, he heard advice he did not look for coming from this woman. He recognized she was not entirely a woman of science, if her lean frame that made her appear agile and her aura she gave off that made her stand out compared to the other mortals near them did not emphasize enough for him. She was different than them, almost as if she… No, it was not possible. He doubted it so. "If you take me there, I will do my best to answer the questions you have." He proposed.

"I… Really?" Evelyn asked quietly, her green eyes slightly widened and, for a second, her shoulder throbbed. She knew Norse and Greek mythology were different, yes, but to have just the slightest inkling of why she was the way she was… She smiled, a true smile, at the thought.

Thor noted the childlike awe in her green eyes, and he smiled back. "I will help you, once I reclaim Mjolnir." He replied.

" _'Mew-mew'_ ; what's that?" Darcy asked as she and Erik had been standing a ways behind Evelyn, looking at him.

Evelyn started to answer when noting Erik had been staring at her again, and she paused, exhaling. Looking at Thor, she put on a weak smile, "One second." She promised, turning to Erik and both walked away to the farther part of the curb to speak privately. "Yes?" She asked once she and Erik had put enough feet between they and Thor as Darcy had lingered near him.

Thor was looking in the direction intended, mentally calculating just how far it was and if he would get there by nightfall, when the two returned. He raised a brow again at noting the rather sullen look on the woman's face.

Evelyn rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry but I can't drive you there." She apologized, not meeting his eyes for the sake of her shame and the fact that she mentally kicked herself for getting her hopes up.

"I understand." Thor nodded, and he looked at her as she lifted her head slightly, her eyes still a bit sullen, "then this is where we say goodbye." He took her left hand and placed a kiss on the top of it, his eyes lifting to meet hers and some small part of him took joy in seeing she had blushed before her eyes that had widened a little now softened at his gentlemanly gesture. Dropping her hand, he gave her a slight bow before addressing the trio and then proceeding to head in the direction of west.

The skin of her left arm had risen with goose-pimples and she watched him leave with a sad light in her eyes, before reality dragged her back and she recalled something.

If the Feds had swooped in on the second anomaly out in the desert, then…

" _Damn it_ … Come on!"

* * *

This was turning into such a crappy week.

First she had lied to Jane and now she had basically let the Feds take everything, every single piece of technology that had once been in the shop, from under their fingers to their temporary base out in the desert. ' _Threatening research_ ' her ass… She looked at the business card she had been given when the Feds had taken everything and hauled it into their black vans.

 _SHIELD_.

Erik had said he knew a scientist bloke who had gotten under SHIELD's radar in a not-so-positive manner, and had advised against them taking action when their equipment was taken.

Evelyn snorted under her breath as she stowed the card back into the side pocket of her jeans, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her green windbreaker. She had decided to take a walk through town, without Erik or Darcy at her side as Erik had driven them to the library; she needed to cool off and get her head straight.  
 _  
Who the hell cares anyway? Those bloody tossers were the bloody icing ontop of such a shitty week_ , she thought angrily, kicking at a stray small rock in her path, watching it clatter away onto the street as she paused to watch it go. Giving an exasperated sigh, she looked up when catching a hint of blonde out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes fell on a familiar blonde who was walking on the other side of the street, and he strode into the local pet store… She raised both brows before she smiled and crossed the street.

"We don't have horses here, sir…" The clerk said rather unsurely as she walked in.

"I have a suggestion." She said as the blonde made to open his mouth again, and when he looked at her, she held up the keys to the van.

* * *

 _ **an** : wow, thanks guys for the uptake in follows and fav! i can't thank you enough, i just hope you guys really like this. no preview this chap, not yet anyway.. anywho, as a head's up i'm also going into The Avengers! awesome right? i'm psyched for that, myself.. anyway, you know the drill, lates! (:_

 _oh yeah, one quick note on Evelyn. her story is a bit complicated, as i've hinted at, and will only continue to be complicated as this story goes on... and as a tiny spoiler, SHIELD will play a part in her life before this is over. okay i'm done. i also put promos for this fic on Tumblr, if you're curious._  
 _[ **missus-oakenshiit** ] . [ **tumblr** ] if you're curious._


	4. Questions, If Any

_{Ch. 03} **Questions, If Any**_

* * *

At first, Thor hadn't exactly trusted being inside the large vehicle; the ' _van'_ as his escort dubbed it. He had gotten hit once with the oversized thing, but thankfully he had been graced with riding inside the vehicle earlier and then now.

Looking at his driver again, it didn't surprise him at how calmly she was driving such a large vehicle. Some part of him expected her to be giddy with the prospect of the quest he was on, that he had allowed her to come with… "You're not from this village, are you?" He wondered.

Evelyn raised a brow at his question, surprised he was the one to break the calm silence between them, and she answered, "No, actually. I was born in another country called England, and my parents moved to this country when I was small." She smiled a little, weakly, as she added, "I suppose you find me odd for that. Most people think so, anywho."

Thor frowned slightly at that, "I am not ' _most people'_ … It makes you different, to be honest." At catching the slight flush of color in her cheekbones, his frown faltered, before another thought struck him. "I was under the impression Erik didn't wish for you to help me." He added.

Pausing to answer, she took her eyes off the road before her for a moment to look at him, "In a manner of speaking, what Erik says and what I do are usually opposite." At the mild curiosity in his blue eyes, she elaborated, "I have been my own person for the last seven years, and that isn't going to change any time… Besides, we made a deal, didn't we?" She tilted her head slightly so blue met green.

He listened to her and when she met his stare, he nodded. "Aye, we did." They broke stares again as she returned hers to the road, and a small smile began to show on his scruffy face as he added, "Your tenacity is admirable, Evelyn."

Her ears tingled when he spoke her name, and she shrugged a little as she returned, " _'Evee'_ … It's what my friends call me." She silently thanked God that Darcy hadn't bet with her in regards to the attraction between she and Thor.

Fine she had it bad… So what? Darcy wasn't around to tease her and Erik wasn't around to frown like a disapproving father. Besides, she was sure he had some sort of significant other back home… Wherever ' _home'_ was, anyway.

"So have you done something like this, before? Retrieving lost possessions, I mean." She asked, looking at him.

He pondered briefly before shrugging a little. "Not exactly…" The image of being exiled, being stripped of his title as crown prince and of his powers as a god, flashed briefly in his eyes. His brow furrowed slightly.

She caught the slight frown and the look in his eyes that said he was beyond her and in some memory or thought she couldn't hope to fathom; she nodded a smidge. "I understand; in some way or another we all have ghosts that are too painful to bear… Let alone show to another being." She mused, earning a look from him.

Thor looked at her for what felt like hours; while she didn't show it, he recognized, she also had her share of bad memories. He wasn't sure if they were of the same degree as his own were, but still; she shared his pain. He wondered quietly, "Are you also going to retrieve the things these people have taken from your friends?"

"In a sense, yes. I… It's not that I agree with what SHIELD has done, because I don't. They're being overly-cautious with Jane's research, and with your… arrival, in my book." Evelyn replied with a huff. "Not that I believe they'll hand it over, given they're so bloody particular, but I'm sure with a bit of necessary force, they will see things clearer." She mused.

He frowned at that and looked forward as the day past the van's windshield was dying now with the familiar warm colors of sunset. "And you think yourself a confident warrior." He didn't doubt she couldn't handle herself in a fair fight, but he was the one who wished to take back his hammer; to get her involved in his battle didn't sit well with him.

"Well… Hang on, you're going in alone?" She blinked once before looking at him again. "I thought I was going with you, y'know, inside the base…"

"Retrieving Mjolnir is my task, not yours… These people have stolen from you, yes, but I will not allow you to get in harm's way. Not more than you've already dealt with." Whether it was chivalry or simply the fact that he didn't enjoy letting a woman like her fight his battles, he didn't know. But he was not willing to let Evelyn get hurt for his mistakes.

"Thor…" She quieted and looked forward as the sky bled scarlet and pink and was beginning to turn dark indigo… She was flattered in a sense, in hearing his reason, but it was not fair. Her shoulders slumped with a sigh. "You don't exactly behave like a god, y'know. I mean, if you are one… Chivalry isn't exactly alive in this day and age." She admitted, looking at the sky and noting there was a hint of storm clouds beginning to show, a wry smirk formed on her lips.

So she was as different as he believed. He half-expected her to protest, but was once again taken aback at her calmness; perhaps she was more than what he believed her to be… Perhaps. "Soon you will see the truth of it." He mused.

She glanced at him when he looked away and she smiled a little, reflexively gripping the steering wheel of the van.

* * *

Thunder growled loudly overhead of the site of the crater.

She had expected the Feds to have picked up their findings and retreated to their main base of headquarters, not to have constructed an entire small city around the anomaly. Shaking her head a smidge under the hood of her jacket, she looked in the direction where her companion had gone, internally sighing.

He had, at the expense of chivalry if she had to wager, left his tan jacket with her before he'd infiltrated the base's perimeter, placing it on her to cover her head and back. He must have seen the reluctant defeat in her face, for he gave a brief smile before he had left her laying on the small incline they had snuck to now what felt like hours.

She wrinkled her nose as the rain's droplets touched the tip now and then, clinging to the now-damp fabric of his jacket, listening to the ruckus that had arisen with his infiltration. She huffed softly. " _Must_ be a prince if he's making _that_ much of an entrance." She muttered under her breath.

But then again, if he was actually a god –demigod, she had to remember, if his father was supposedly Odin—then what exactly was she? Was she a sort of human-turned-demigod…? A mutant? _What the hell was she?_

She had always kept things under wraps since she was little, but even so, she had been labeled a freak and basically an alien by her peers… The memory of that day in kindergarten flashed in her mind.  
 _  
The redhead boy she had punched was picking himself up from the grass of the playground; she had punched him and expected him to fall at her feet, not four yards away._

 _She hadn't known whether he was going to cry or piss himself._

 _Looking up at her, he had screamed the word 'freak' with snot coming from his nose and tears from his eyes before he had scampered back inside the school with his tail between his legs..._

After that day she was the social outcast. It had been a miracle she had survived preliminary school and high school.

Her closed eyes opened then as she heard a noise from the depths of the base, a noise that had yanked her from her childhood memories, a noise that sounded like a sorrowful man in pain. She looked at the base and flinched as his cry echoed in the rain-spattered night, and something in the deepest depths of her heart ached in pain for him.

No doubt SHIELD had their hands on him now… She hated doing this but it was either send for help or… Well, she didn't want to think on what the alternative would be.

* * *

When she had driven back to their base, Erik was the first one to show exasperation for the state she had returned in. Darcy had blessedly been a supportive friend and suggested she shower to get the dirt and possible mud off her person.

Much to her surprise, Erik had already left to sort things out when she had finally scrubbed the grime off and had changed into a clean pair of pants and a baggy shirt along with her hoodie from high school.

Evelyn paced before the tiny RV that Jane owned and had given her charge of while she was away –blessedly SHIELD hadn't taken the RV—with her worn sneakers nearly digging a hole into the ground beneath her pacing feet.

She only paced when she had a lot on her mind, as she had done it frequently in high school and most of university when tied up in her studies; a reputed bad habit she had learned from her late uncle, her mother often said.

She had all-but called it a night when hearing the sound of a car's engine cutting off and shortly the noise of two doors opening and closing come from the front of the shop. Her hopes arose once again and she jogged around the side of the old salon to greet the missing men, only to stop when recognizing Thor as he carried what appeared to be an inebriated Erik over his shoulder. Her relief at seeing both men was extinguished when seeing the sight they came forth in, and her eyes fell on the blonde. "What on earth happened to him?" She asked, hoping he was at least more sober.

At seeing the relief that had brightened her green eyes now gone to be replaced with worry, the blonde demigod chuckled if only to ease her concern. "He has done his ancestors proud this night." He did not miss the exasperated light that shone briefly on her face as she listened to his excuse.

Shaking her head, she urged he carry Erik into the RV and set him down on the small bed inside. Sparing a small smile of gratitude to the now-slumbering professor, she ushered the blonde with her back outside. Closing the door quietly once both were outside, she looked up at him and said, "Come on; I'm sure you have a lot to speak of." Both retreated to the shop and, using the side ladder that she showed, up onto the roof. Stoking the small pile of wood in the makeshift fireplace, she watched flames kindle and rise up just as a cool breeze tugged at her dried dark hair, and she smiled a little at receiving warmth, sitting back on the padded lawn chair next to his as the flames grew in strength and warmth.

Unlike their trek to the base, she was the one to break the silence between them. "I'm sorry I didn't stay. I wanted to, but then SHIELD would've had two… odd folk, to deal with instead of one." She knew he didn't get his hammer, if seeing him back here as less than the demigod he was, was any indication. And she didn't want to begin to imagine what sort of thoughts were going through his head.

"You did what was best, and frankly, I wouldn't enjoy if you had gotten into their hands." He shook his head, earning a raised brow from her, and he noted the surprise in her green stare; their gazes held for a moment before he recalled the book he had stolen, and he broke stares with her to pull it from the confines of his thick flannel shirt. "It isn't much, but it's something." He said as he handed it to her.

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise before she smiled a true smile, taking it from his hand with a nod. Leafing through the pages that were worn and scribbled on, she closed the book. "It's enough…" His comment about her safety resurfaced in her mind and she felt her cheeks warm, lowering her gaze to the burning cinders in the fireplace. "I'm sorry you couldn't retrieve Mjolnir." And she truly was sorry, sorry that he didn't get what he longed for, that she didn't get her answers… But mostly for his sake.

Thor followed her stare with his and spared a glance at her, recalling that Erik had mentioned she had ' _quirks_ ' that made her who she was, that had made others see her in a negative way. Some small part of him disliked that she had basically been shunned for those things. She was different, but a good kind of ' _different_ '. He liked that. "When I was growing up, my father would tell us, my brother and I, stories of other realms. There was one realm that, now that I think on it, reminded me of Midgard… Earth, I mean. One of their people, one of the strongest that was known, was named Athena. While she was a warrior by heart, she was also wise and clever, and beautiful. You said you once were an archer, and you are much different than mortals here… You are a lot like her." He said as his eyes remained on the fire before them.

Listening to his words and hearing his rumbling voice made her eyelids begin to grow heavy with sleep, but for the sharp throb in her shoulder when hearing the name Athena, she was pulled from drowsiness. She winced slightly on habit at the small jolt of pain, hunching her shoulders. "So I am an alien, then." She muttered. At catching the curious look on his handsome face, she smiled wryly as she elaborated, "An alien is something not like the dominant species, a different creature. And if you're right, which sure as hell sounds like it, about my being some sort of reincarnation of Athena…" Another twinge of pain, but she shoved it away. "then you and I… We're not so different." She wasn't so much a freak as a reincarnated goddess… or demi-goddess.

J. R. R. Tolkien never wrote about something like this happening.

Another thought struck her. "Wait, what happened to the realm, where Athena was from?" She lifted a hand to grip her shoulder as it throbbed once more.

Thor noted how reflexive she had gripped her shoulder and he contemplated asking if something ailed her or she had gotten hurt out in the desert, but instead he answered, "It was destroyed many years ago, taken over by another people not from Asgard or any other realm." He caught the somber light that returned to her eyes, and the small part of him that had enjoyed her company disliked seeing the sadness in her green orbs. "I am sorry."

Evelyn shook her head and huffed softly as another breeze gently pulled at her fringe; placing her hands to the warmth of the fire, she felt its heat radiate and seep into her skin. "Don't feel sorry for me. I don't deserve for a god to take pity on me." Looking up at his blue eyes to see his brow had tightened slightly, she added with a half-smile, "You've kept up your end of the bargain, and I cannot thank you enough for telling me this, Thor."

Thor quieted, once again disliking the sadness in her lovely face and eyes, and he reached to take her left hand, feeling her stiffen slightly in response, before she calmed and he felt her eyes drift from his lowered gaze to his hand holding onto hers. "Did you injure your shoulder?" He wondered, looking up at her, noting the fresh coloring of her cheeks in the amber glow of the flames.

"No, it's a birthmark… In the shape of an arrow." Evelyn shook her head, reluctantly tearing her eyes from his to look at his larger hand that held hers, her slender hand nearly fitting into his palm; she smiled a little at the simple gesture. "Mum always said it was odd, but that it was special. She never knew why, but she always said she felt that it was special." She mused.

It sounded understandable to him, that the odd birthmark plus her… heritage, would cause pain. He briefly wondered just how strong she would be if she were to embrace who she was. She could be a great warrior if trained properly, as she was already a clever and wise-minded woman.

"Suppose you'll have to grow accustomed to being a mortal now…" She mused aloud, pulling him from his thoughts.

He looked up from images of training with her and spending more time with her on Asgard when hearing her voiced thoughts. He shrugged a little, looking down at her hand still caught in his grip. "It wouldn't be so bad, I wager, if you are present." His blue eyes brightened at the possibility and held her curious green eyes.

She blushed again and squeezed gently on his hand, a coy smile beginning to form on her lips. "I do believe you're teasing me, dear sir." She lifted her stare and raised a brow.

Thor caught the teasing tone in her voice and eyes and smirked just as coyly. "You wound me, my good lady Evee." He returned as he left another peck on her hand before releasing it.

Evelyn laughed quietly and smiled. "My life is now complete, then." She said as she used Jane's book to gently thump his shoulder, the same smile on her lips when he made a face, only serving to make her chuckle.

* * *

Darcy raised a brow when her friend spared a smile that lingered on the blonde demigod as she sat down for breakfast with she and a quiet Erik. "There any chance I can get paid _triple_ for being right?" She wondered quietly as Evelyn started peppering her scrambled eggs with salt.

Cheeks coloring pink, Evelyn stabbed her fork into the eggs. " _Double and a half_ , and that's all. The other half doesn't _exist_ on account of your being smug about it." She said blandly, beginning to eat her eggs.

"You two are cute together. Kind of sickening, I'll bite, but cute." She sang quietly, earning an unladylike snort.

"What's ' _cute'?_ " Both women shushed when Thor asked the question as he took a seat at Evelyn's left.

" **Nothing**!" Both brunettes said simultaneously; the blonde raised a brow when the green-eyed woman seemed to have stomped on the bespectacled woman's foot beneath the table, if the quieted ' _ow'_ was anything to go by.

He respected women, as it was one thing that stayed with him since he was small, but he knew enough to know they were strange at times.

Breakfast was completed in quiet on account of Erik recovering from the killer hangover of the fortnight's events, and, as she had found pleasure in wreaking vengeance on her for being a smug smartass of late, Evelyn had delegated Darcy to do the dishes. Darcy hadn't protested much on account of her paycheck's sake, and had done as ordered.

"That looks like dirty water." Thor commented as Evelyn took a sip of the cold green tea from the bottle she held. Not surprising, given their private chat the night prior, he found she had gravitated moreso to his side than the last few days. Some measure of his pride took joy in having caught the eye of a woman like her, though he recognized she did so now with the revelation that she was technically a demigod like he.

He took comfort in recognizing that he wasn't alone anymore.

"It's tea; it has water, but with flavor that makes it taste good." Evelyn chuckled, smiling at him. She had been surprised he had taken up the mantle of cooking breakfast, not just for himself, but for her, Darcy and Erik as well. Not that she protested the change in him; in fact, she was glad for it. It had taken her most of the night to fully process that she was technically a demigod, and when the process was complete, she recognized that she was not so much a freak anymore, as well as the pain in her shoulder that had all but fled.

Or maybe that was just her hoping for too much… Maybe, maybe not. Still, it was good enough for her.

But there was still the matter of Jane's work, and of what to do with Thor. If he was to be staying on Earth for the foreseeable future, and Jane was due to return within a week's time, then what was she going to do? She could take Thor with her back to London, yes, but then SHIELD might still be keeping tabs on him… And there was the impending matter of Jane's reaction to her choice of basically mothballing the entire week.

Evelyn couldn't face Jane again if it meant their friendship was basically terminated…

A hard rapping was heard on the front glass doors of the salon, yanking her from the morbid thoughts, and four sets of eyes fell on the strange quartet on the other side of the glass doors. "Found you!" One of the four said brightly.

* * *

 _ **an** : once again, thanks for the favs and follows, guys, and also thanks to **Guardian of Heaven** for the review! i'm glad you guys like this. and once again, no preview, as i believe the next chapter will end this story so i can start working on the Avengers fic afterward... but if you want to see more of my stuff, i'm constantly on **tumblr** (( [ **missus-oakenshiit** ] . [ **tumblr** ]/ the links to my art and fic blog(s) are on the description))_


	5. Decimation & Restoration

_{Ch. 04} **Decimation & Restoration**_

* * *

Evelyn didn't know who to ogle first: the tall burly redhead man that looked like a warrior right from Norse myth; the apparent female warrior of the quartet with black hair that looked as if she had seen enough battle to last a lifetime; the blonde short-haired man that was also a warrior like the other two; or the third man that looked Japanese and was much like the trio.

This was turning into some week, after all.

"Ah-um, Thor…"

"My friends!" Thor beamed at the sight of his comrades, happily accepting the bum-rush of an embrace he gained from the quartet that opened the doors of the shop to greet him.

Darcy shared a look with Evelyn, both women sporting a raised brow; Erik rubbed the right side of his forehead, having winced when he and Darcy had dropped their coffee mugs minutes ago only to have the ceramic mugs shatter when hitting the tiled floor.

"This is good, very good indeed!" The tall redhead warrior said as Thor welcomed the trio with him, and he noted the surprised –which was putting it lightly—expressions on the mortal trio's faces before chuckling sheepishly, "My apologies; Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." He added as he gestured to the trio with him, himself included.

Thor's brightened expression faltered as the reminder of what Loki had said to him the night prior resurfaced when looking on his comrades, "My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone, but you shouldn't have come here." He said earnestly.

The blonde warrior that struck her as a ladies' man of sorts scoffed lightly in disbelief, "why ever not? We came here to bring you back." He asked.

"You know that I cannot go home." Thor stated, receiving bewildered looks from his comrades, and inadvertently from the green-eyed woman who had been rather confused on his suddenly-sombered tone. "My father is dead because of what I've done, and I must remain in exile." He added with a slight shake of his head.

The lone female warrior shook her head and said, "Thor, your father is still alive." Her slight frown deepened when a look of realization struck the blonde's handsome face.

"You were lied to, then." The quartet of warriors looked at the green-eyed brunette as she chose to speak after quickly piecing things together. The mortal woman's green eyes were on the blonde demigod in whom she had struck a friendship with in the last few days.

Sif's sharp brown eyes lingered on the outspoken woman, a brow lifted when noticing her eyes didn't stray from the prince.

Fandral also sported a raised-brow expression, though his gaze rested on the woman in interest before he glanced at his fellow blonde. "My apologies, my fair lady, but I don't believe we've met!" He said, causing her green eyes to leave his friend for a moment.

Evelyn resisted the urge to roll her eyes at being so spot-on with the blonde warrior, and she replied as she gestured to her friends, "Erik and Darcy. My name is Evelyn."

"Athena." Thor said, perking her ears, earning his friends' four sets of eyes to land on him again. He met her green stare with a sort of softness in his blue gaze. "Reincarnated." In a manner of speaking, at least.

Sif was the first to give him a curious look, "this mortal certainly must be, if I can tell that there is something different about her."

"Well done, my friend; I'm certain she'll make a great warrior of Asgard!" Volstagg said with a chuckle as he nodded to the brunette woman.

Evelyn raised both brows in mild confusion. "Asgard…" She started to ask but for the sharp stab of pain that radiated from her shoulder; she winced and lifted a hand to grip her shoulder, looking away as she wished to hide the pain from the four gods and the demigod with them.

Thor shot a concerned glance at her and perked up when seeing something in the desert out of the corner of his eye; the others had noticed as well, given they moved to look past the doors of the shop at the direction of the odd formation of clouds. He noticed Evelyn remained near the back and he shuffled to stand near her, looking at the clouds that had formed into a funnel, much like the formation that had ejected him from the heavens that night… His frown deepened.

"Was someone else coming?" Darcy wondered quietly.

Evelyn gritted her teeth as her shoulder ached again, "I've got a bad feeling about it." She muttered, squinting slightly at the desert miles away from the sleepy little town, noting the residents had all gathered in the streets to look at the odd clouds that had touched the ground and had resembled a mini-tornado.

* * *

"This block is safe," Evelyn said as she jogged to meet him with Erik shortly at her heels. At Thor's insistence, the quartet of warriors had gone ahead to meet the unwelcomed visitor while she, Erik, Darcy and Thor had helped the residents of Puente Antiguo clear the area, preferably the main streets.

Her shoulder still hurt like hell, but she could bear it.

Thor nodded to both of them and looked at her, remembering her shoulder, "Is your shoulder ailing you again?" It was only right that he feel concern for a friend, as he had begun to see her in that manner within the last forty-eight hours.

Evelyn shook her head, huffing wryly. "No, not really. Don't go fretting over me, love." She assured with a slight wave of her hand, looking past him when a car was sent flying from a fiery blast from the large humanoid machine. "What the devil _is_ that thing, anyway?" She asked, looking at him.

"The Destroyer, normally meant to guard the Vault of Asgard." He answered, following her gaze; it seemed the oversized sentinel had been sent as a means to keep him from ever returning to Asgard… He briefly wondered why his brother had done this, by what reasons or lies had led him to seek the death of his brother.

Her green eyes widened a little as the overgrown robot strode forward, destroying a nearby gas station that exploded instantly upon being set aflame, falling on the warriors as the lone female darted to the side, leaving the trio of men to launch the sturdiest of their trio, Volstagg, forward at the Destroyer… only for the tall machine to punt him away as if he were a fly to land on the hood of a small car nearby, turning its eyeless face to him and Fandral and Hogun, leaving its back wide open for Sif's drop from the nearest building's rooftop as her elongated spear stabbed deeply into the sentinel's neck from above.

For a moment it seemed Sif was victorious, but for the slight quiver the sentinel gave as its torso twisted a full three-sixty so the head and chest faced the heavens, that victory was cut short. Another blast of flames from the Destroyer sent the female warrior to jump off its back, urging their quartet retreat, and she was on the trio's heels when the large metal beast sent a sharp jet of flames screaming at her, knocking her against a nearby car. The trio made to go to her side before another blast threw them back into the front window of the diner.

"Go, come on!" Thor's voice yanked her from watching the spectacle, and he urged they follow him across the street to a safer corner.

"But Thor!" Evelyn started to protest when he grabbed her hoodie sleeve and pulled her with him to safety. She winced as her shoulder ached sharply then, just as the Destroyer sent another blast that all-but obliterated the diner that the trio of male warriors had been blown into, causing glass to fly from the broken windows as the shards were pelted at their quartet. She bit the inside of her left cheek as she felt a shard graze her right cheek, and would've hit the ground had a pair of strong arms not moved her to be shielded by the owner of the arms. Something inside her relaxed when the arms grabbed her by the ribs, as she knew it was not Erik who had protected her.

"Stay with them," he instructed at her ear, causing a light shiver to roll down her back. Nodding, she felt him release her as she rushed to help Erik to his feet as Darcy was getting up. "Come on!" She declared as they rushed to the end of the street infront of the shop, and she looked back when hearing footsteps behind them to see the Warriors Three also falling back to the shop, Volstagg being carried between Fandral and Hogun. Sif came to join them shortly, leaving her green eyes to look past her at the rest of the destroyed street as she spotted his head of blonde. "No…" She breathed as she watched him stride out into the open in the Destroyer's sight, weaponless and mortal.

Her shoulder ached fiercely to the point where tears began to sting at her eyes, and she shook her head from her place next to Erik and Sif.

The brief memory of a small squabble in middle school flashed in her mind, unbidden; her attacker had struck first, leaving a few scratches on her right cheek with her nails, only to be socked in the stomach by a younger Evelyn, out of self-defense as she had explained later on to the principal and her parents…

Once again she had been called a freak, a mutant this time, and once again she had been reminded that she wasn't normal, that she was basically an alien.  
 _  
You were stronger than them because of who you are… because it is in you to fight for those you care for_ , a small voice in the back of her mind reminded, just as her shoulder ached sharply again.  
 _  
Yes_ , she amended, _because of what I am, of_ _who_ _I am_ …

The dull sound of a machine powering down pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked up to see the Destroyer had calmed… only to turn slightly and then smack Thor hard in the front, sending him flying back.

" **THOR**!" Evelyn cried, yanking free of Erik's vain grab for her hood as she ran to his side, dropping to her knees at his right. She had heard a sickening ' _crack'_ sound when the sentinel had hit him, and she knew that was definitely not a good sign, and his bruised face did little to alleviate her worry.

His blue eyes blearily looked up at her green stare that held tears of anger and pain, and she shut her eyes tight only to inhale and lift her gaze to stare at the Destroyer as a wave of anger washed over her then. It burned brightly and viciously like a fire too wild to tame, and she briefly felt a tear roll down her cheek, before she subconsciously rose to her feet with her hands balled into fists and shaking slightly as the Destroyer's sights fell on her as she stood in defiance with anger in her eyes.

The ominous glow of orange flames began again in its chest and then her body moved of its own accord, her legs carrying her right towards the overgrown metal man as tears stung at her eyes while her shoulder throbbed once again, in tune with the sudden rush of anger that overcame her.

"Evee!" Darcy exclaimed then, before she and the others silenced in shock when the brunette's left sneaker twisted the robot's flat face sideways with the force of her kick.

Evelyn hobbled slightly when her feet connected with the concrete, her left leg screaming vainly in protest to the rush of strength she had let loose, the strength she had maintained and kept under wraps for so many years… Turning slightly when hearing a metallic grinding of gears and layers of steel, her green eyes fell on the Destroyer that had regained itself in seconds flat, turned in the direction she stood in. She would've closed her eyes in preparation of her imminent death if a bright and sharp jolt of electricity didn't rip into the tense air around them. Green eyes widening, she quickly looked at where Thor was to see the lightning bolt had enveloped him in a blinding light that had knocked the Destroyer back, the light slowly fading to reveal the blonde demigod she had befriended clad in Asgardian armor. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph." She murmured in awe, giving a small laugh despite her shock and relief at seeing him alive and restored.

Thor's striking blue eyes landed on her, and she stiffened a little at being held in his stare, before he smiled briefly –some small part of her wanted to believe he smiled for her benefit—and then said, "Go!" A look of gratitude briefly shone in his eyes as their stares held firm.

Evelyn nodded and jogged out of the way just as he, while holding Mjolnir once again in hand, lifted the hammer overhead only to slam it onto the earth, causing a jet of lightning to fly at the Destroyer and cause it to stumble back. She watched from the temporary-safety of an abandoned SUV in further amazement as he rose into the air via swinging the hammer about, causing storm clouds to gather and snarl threateningly around him, lightning dancing in the charged air.

The Destroyer made to blast the god of thunder straight out of the heavens but wasn't permitted to even shoot an ember for Thor's swift charge straight at its torso with Mjolnir extended forward so the hammer negated the blast, with his body clashing with the mobile suit of metal. Mjolnir dug into the head of the Destroyer, causing an implosion of thermal energy.

Thor fell back as the sentinel imploded on itself so it was brought to its knees, and with another blow from Mjolnir, he ended the Destroyer's misery as the storm faded to let the blue color of the cloudless sky return.

Sensing and recognizing that things were normal –or as normal as they had been of late—again, Evelyn looked at the prince again and quirked a brow at noting the armor he wore accentuated his strength, if not as a warrior of Asgard then as an immortal. She stiffened reflexively as he walked towards her, and for a moment she felt as tongue-tied as the day they had first met… Inhaling and closing her eyes to mentally calm herself, as well as gather her wits, she exhaled wearily. "That was… lovely." She commented in a quiet voice.

The blonde demigod raised a brow at her choice of words and the lack of eye contact with the woman who had just defended him with a single kick to the Destroyer's metal face, and he didn't hide the mildly affronted scoff. "I believe it was more than just ' _lovely'_ , Evelyn…"

"You know… you're actually right, you _reckless_ , _brave_ _git!_ " She fired back with a flash of annoyance still left from what had transpired, and she smacked his chest with the back of her dominant hand only to stand back a bit with an exasperated look on her face. "Don't you dare do that ever again, Thor Odinson, or I swear that I… I..." She began to add, but he could tell she was running out of proverbial steam in seconds.

Thor shook his head with a lifted hand that touched her grazed cheekbone, his fingers gingerly touching the small nick on her fair skin as her cheeks colored pink at his gesture and she closed her mouth. "I cannot make solid promises on that, but I _will_ try." He smiled assuringly as her eyes softened a little.

Calming, Evelyn closed her eyes and exhaled. "Good… You're still a git, though, for scaring me like that." She added pointedly, opening an eye to make a face at him.

Thor's smile returned as he laughed quietly, stroking her cheek again. He watched her hand lift to gingerly hold his to her cheek, his eyes meeting hers that were soft and showed relief; recalling that they weren't the only ones still standing on the street, he looked at the others, namely his comrades. "We must hurry to the site of the Bifrost; I must have a talk with my brother…" He started to say.

"Excuse me!" All eyes turned to the clustered group of men clad in black suits, particularly the one who approached Thor and Evelyn. The lattermost stiffened in slight apprehension before the former gently gripped her shoulder in assurance, and she nodded a little with a wry huff. "Donald, I don't think you've been very honest with us." The man said as he looked on the blonde demigod.

Evelyn deadpanned and lowered his hand from her shoulder only to have hers caught in his grip again, and she shot a glance at him. She didn't want to know what other alibi Erik had told SHIELD the night he had sprung Thor from their detainment rooms.

"…From this day I will be your ally, so long as you return what was taken from Evelyn and her friends." Thor's voice dragged her from her thoughts, and he earned another glance from her as his arm found her shoulders as he drew to her side again.

"Stolen." Evelyn corrected dryly.

"Borrowed." Coulson countered in the same tone, pretending she didn't scowl cattily at him, and he added, "It doesn't entirely belong to her in general, as it belongs to her colleague Jane Foster, doesn't it?" He looked on the brunette woman.

Evelyn huffed, "I was _house-sitting_ … Next time you lot ' _borrow'_ equipment that doesn't belong to you, try asking nicely _beforehand_." She added with a cheeky tone. It was any wonder the States didn't trust their government.

Thor smirked at her comment, earning her attention again as he said, "I have something I must show you."

Raising a brow, Evelyn smiled with curiosity in her eyes, "Then what're we waiting for?" She gave a slight squeak when he then pulled her to his side with a tug on the cotton fabric of her hoodie and she could've sworn he chuckled in amusement at hearing her undignified noise before they were both airborne. She yelped slightly and reflexively clung to his armor as they were both flying past the remains of Puente Antiguo and into the desert.

* * *

Both dropped down safely to the ground, and he released her waist as she stumbled away, looking a bit pale… paler than she normally was.

Evelyn wobbled a little on her left leg as it protested again before he steadied her, and she looked up at him from under her brow. "Try warning me next time you do that, love." She said dryly, earning a slightly sheepish look from him before she looked away and sighed, shaking her head. "' _Donald_ '… Seems to fit, actually." She muttered.

Thor spared her a smile before he neared the large rune circle that had been burned into the grass, hearing her follow him as he stood in the center and looked heavenward. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" When hearing and feeling that nothing occurred, a frown pulled his lips downward, "Heimdall?"

A breeze pulled at bits of her hair that had gotten loose from the ponytail she wore and Evelyn searched the skies with her gaze, frowning as well. "Loki, he can't have gotten to Heimdall, can he?" She wondered quietly, her ears perking as the familiar sound of the van came closer, and she looked as it came to a halt yards away.

Everyone filed out of the van as Thor tried calling Heimdall again. Frowning, Thor looked at the Warriors Three and Sif, "I cannot get to Heimdall." He informed them.

"We are stranded, then," Hogun confirmed grimly.

"Heimdall; we need you now!" Thor shouted to the heavens again, his words lingering in the air for only minutes before there was a change in the skies overhead.

The clouds gathered and swirled, soon morphing and shifting into a thin funnel that was soon to touch down to the rune circle where the four warriors were gathered with their prince lingering on the rim.

Finding some relief in seeing a way home for he and his friends, Thor's smile faltered as he recognized that he had to deal with Loki before even dreaming of bringing Evelyn to Asgard… He would have to leave her behind, lest he put her in harm's way as soon as they touched down in Asgard, with whatever contemptuous manner his brother was in, and he couldn't bring himself to do that to her.

He couldn't and _wouldn't_ put her in danger, not more than he already had done today.

Evelyn frowned when seeing the sombered expression on his bearded face as he turned to her as she stood with Erik and Darcy, and she kicked at the dirt with her right sneaker. "Suppose this is ' _goodbye_ ', isn't it?" Her heart ached at the reality that he was leaving, that he wasn't taking her with him, even though her rational mind pointedly reminded her that he had bigger matters to attend to before her, that she should be the last thing he should concern himself with… But still, she would miss him.

Thor gently pulled her to him again, causing her lowered eyes to lift and hold his stare as blue met green. "Once things settle, I _will_ come back for you… I promise that." A spark of hope ignited in her green stare and he smiled fondly at that, looking at her imploringly. "Deal?"

The corners of her eyes stung a little before Evelyn threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, distinctly feeling his own arms nearly crush her to his chest. She drew back a little in his grip, earning a squeeze on her waist, and kissed his cheek, her green eyes brightened. "That's something to remember me by." She watched his blue eyes soften and a small smile form before her own faltered a little and she added softly, "Be careful."

Thor's smile lingered as he pressed his forehead to hers, earning a chuckle from her, before he released her rather reluctantly, causing her to smile weakly as she stepped away; their gazes held firm for one last moment before he broke stares to join his comrades in the circle.

Evelyn watched the mini-tornado recede into the heavens as the winds with it played with her hair, and she hugged herself on habit, exhaling. "Some week indeed." She mused under her breath.

* * *

 _ **an** : before you ask or get your feathers in a tizzy, there **WILL** be a sequel (it's in the works, actually), and there **IS** an epilogue coming up. see, i can be generous. ;D _


	6. Epilogue

_{Epilogue} **An Opportunity**_

* * *

Rain pounded on the rooftop of her apartment.

Pulling open the refrigerator door to grab a bottle of water, she heard a 'meow' from the window in her kitchen. Closing the door, she noted the familiar gray tomcat that frequented her apartment for food, and she smiled, reopening the door to withdraw a small carton of milk.

Locating a disposable bowl, she poured the milk into it and approached the windowsill as the cat lingered when seeing her with his blue eyes. "Good morning, Winston." She greeted the cat, placing the bowl for him on the windowsill, earning another 'meow' before the feline began lapping at the milk.

Her doorbell rang then, a shrill buzz that often annoyed her, and she raised a brow. Placing her water bottle on the nearby counter to pull the hem of her long shirt down a little, she jogged to answer the door. "I'm coming, blimey, keep your shirt on…" She grumbled as she tossed her hair back a bit and undid the locks, opening the door. The dry look on her fair face fell as she looked on the man standing on her doorstep.

"Miss Evelyn Davies." Coulson greeted the woman with a slight smile, "I imagine you remember me." He added.

"Agent Coulson." Evelyn returned, opening the door a bit wider as she acknowledged that he wasn't just here for a pleasure trip. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" She wondered wryly.

"Well frankly, Miss Davies, it's a job opportunity. And given your string of temporary jobs, I believe this is one that may interest you." Coulson said, seeing her raise a brow.

Evelyn paused before she nodded her head. "Please come in."

* * *

 _{ **TBC** }  
_

* * *

 _ **Sequel Detail(s):**_

 _Category: **The Avengers** _

_Story: **"Intergalactically Yours"**_

 _Genre: **Sci-Fi/ Romance**_

 _Rating: **T** (for Lang/ Fantasy Violence)_

 _Character(s): **Thor, Loki, OC**_


End file.
